The Rebellious Princess
by InuxKag-titia88
Summary: Kagome es una chica que ha tenido que pasar por problemas sobre todo por culpa de su hermana. Pero llega una persona a su vida que quizas pueda ayudarla a poder cambiar su destino de ser la burla de su hermana o talvez el tambien la haga parte de su burla


Weno aki ta mi primer fic q logro subir con al menos un capi completo

tengo otros fics en redaccion

pero nunca los termino porque me roban la inspiracion

o de despistada se me pierde y no la puedo encontrar durante dias incluso meses -.-

...aki les dejo mi fic espero q lo disfruten si lo leen

/Emina/ (mi io interno, inner, cosa rara,estorbo o como quieran llamarlo):

tu crees q lo van a leer ¬¬

en realidad no lo se pero espero q si (yop)

no te iluciones...-dice llendose a otro lugar.

si si como diagas ...espero que no se asustaan con la loka esa...creo q ia empiezo a latear (aburrir) mejo los dejo cn el fic \Bye! n.n/

* * *

1.- **_Primer día, persona inesperada: _**

Caminaba tranquilamente por el patio del colegio cuando en frente de mi veo a mi "qurida hermana" besándose con mi ex­-novio – Hojo - el cual ya desde hace un año lo era, eche a correr por el patio maldiciéndolos hasta llegar al otro lado del colegio, en la parte mas sola y apartada de los alumnos de esa prestigiosa institución, para poder esta sola y poder descargarme, me senté debajo de ese árbol que tantas veces me vio llorar, reír, e incluso bailar cuado estaba con mis amigas; tantos recuerdos se me venían a la mente en ese instante pero uno en especial apareció, lo que había visto hace algunos minutos. Era tan doloroso saber que mi hermana melliza se estaba besando con el chico que me gustaba e incluso ella sabiendo que el era mi novio, en ese momento pensé - **¿**_**Como alguien, con mi misma sangre, puede hacerme tanto daño? y como Hojo, siendo que me amaba me había engañado con Kikyo - **_pero después recapacité y me dije – _**pues claro se trata de MI hermana ella es la única que le podría hacer daño a la gente…pero si ella no era así antes, que la habrá hecho cambiar tanto desde que llegue de mi intercambio. Hace 2 años y medio que es dura y fría con todos. Pero Hojo no es malo ¿como me pudo hacer algo como eso? Lo mejor será terminar con esta farsa de una ves por todas.**_

_Hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi voy en 3º de secundaria, en realidad acabo de terminar 2º, ya que hoy es, por suerte, el último día de clases. ¿Cómo soy? Bueno pues soy alta, no tanto pero lo soy, tengo el pelo color azabache el cual me llega hasta la cintura y algo ondulado, unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color café. Supongo que se estarán preguntando el por que del extraño comienzo de la historia, bueno la empecé así para que puedan entender lo que a continuación les voy a contar._

_Han pasado 3 meses y medio desde que terminé con mi ex-novio, fue muy duro ya que el se hacia el que no entendía nada, como si el no hubiera hecho nada malo. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que solo estaba jugando conmigo así que lo hice rápido y me fui de ahí. Ahora sigo con mi vida normalmente sin nadie que me lastime, estoy a gusto con mis amigos. Hoy es lunes mi primer día en tercero, estoy feliz ya que volveré a ver a mis compañeros de curso después de unas largas semanas de descanso._

_Hija vas a llegar tarde si no te apresuras – gritaba la madre de Kagome desde la cocina._

_Ya voy mamá – le contestó su hija_

_Y como siempre Kagome Higurashi ya iba tarde. Bajó las escaleras y se despidió de su abuelo y su madre pero como todos los días cuando ya iba saliendo sale Kikyo con la falda del colegio mas corta de lo normal diciéndole que la espere pero no le hace caso y se pone a gritar como loca que es una mala hermana," lo se pero que mas da después de todo lo que ella me hace" – pensó Kagome mientras seguía escuchando a su hermana gritar que debería de esperarla por ser la mayor, en cambio ella sigue corriendo para no escuchar sus horrendos gritos chillones y para también poder llegar a tiempo al colegio. Al rato después llegó al salón de clases, pero al llegar vio algo que le gusto pero a la ves no, lo pasó por alto y se fue a sentar detrás de su mejor amiga – Sango – mientras se ponía a conversar con ella._

_Sango que tal tus vacaciones? – le preguntó._

_Ay como si no supieras o no me hubieras visto en todas las vacaciones – le contesta ella – veo que no has cambiado para nada._

_A que e refieres? – le dijo._

_A lo distraída – le contestó divertida._

_Uy que molesta eres – le dijo algo enfadada._

_Si, tu más jajajajajaja – le dice burlándose en el sentido simpático._

_De que te ríes? – preguntó fingiendo enfado. _

_Jajaja de ti jajajajaja – le responde riendo mas y mas._

_Pero por que, que hice ahora?! – vuelve a preguntar._

_Nada, nada – le dijo para luego las dos largarnos a reír._

_De repente siente una mirada en su espalda que no se movía para nada, era una sensación molesta así que miró en la dirección de la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color miel, los cueles eran del muchacho nuevo, el mismo que cuando entró sonreía arrogantemte a todas las chicas del salón ahora estaba serio y mirándola a los ojos con los suyos hermosos - __**" Pero en que estas pensado Kagome, juraste no volver a enamorarte, pero por solo mirarlo no voy a caer, o si?" **__– se sonrojó por lo que estaba pensando y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirara de sango quien la miraba de una manera entre interrogativa y seria._

_Que? – le preguntó de mala gana._

_Es lindo no? – le dice – y además te gusta._

_Ja! Si claro que no recuerdas lo que juré el año pasado – le respondió_

_Pero Kag debes darte otra oportunidad, además parece que a le también le gustas – le dijo._

_Ay tu crees?... – dijo pero luego recapacitó había caído en la trampa de Sango –ow! golpe bajo, que mala, me tendiste una trampa, tu…yo que creí que eras mi amiga.. – le dijo fingiendo estar herida, últimamente fingía mucho y al parecer lo hacia bien, en fin no pudo seguir hablando con sango porque llego la profesora jefe de este año y para suerte de ella era la profe de artes._

_Las 3 primeras horas fueron raras porque se supone que como ya estaban "grandes o maduros" (see claro) deberían de haber comenzado con las clases desde las primeras horas pero no hicieron relativamente nada que se le pueda denominar como "importante" y como no se veía que fuérans a hacer algo se puso a escuchar música y comenzó a dibujar. Afín llegó la hora del recreo (o receso como quieran q sea) y obviamente se fue con Sango y Ayame. Se habían ido a sentar bajo un árbol en donde había un poco de sombra ya que el calor que había no se soportaba. Al rato después llego Miroku, el primo de Kagome, quien venía con el chico nuevo._

_Hola Kag, hola Ayame, mi querida Sanguito – Decía a modo de saludo._

_Hola – coreaban las tres._

_Hola a todas – Decía Inuyasha mientras que el y Miroku se sentaban junto a las chicas._

_Y así se pasaron el receso hablando con el chico nuevo y conociéndose más. Después de un rato de amena conversación sonó el timbre para entrar a clases._

_Que nos ira a tocar ahora? – preguntó Inuyasha._

_Nunca se sabe el horario definido en las primeras semanas – respondía mientras iban caminando hacia el salón._

_Mientras entraban al salón Kagome vio algo que no quería ver, era el ex novio de su hermana, el que una ves trató de besarla a la fuerza y diciéndole que si no lo hacía le haría algo malo a su entonces novio y pues claro que ella no se dejó y le pateo las partes nobles (see claro el no tiene na de noble ¬¬)y se alejó de el, cuando ya estaba en la puerta le gritó que nadie pero nadie le hacia eso a Kagome Higurashi. Después de eso salió corriendo hacia la dirección y por poco no se salva ya que el director iba llendo hacia su casa, le contó todo lo sucedido y desde ese día no lo volvió a ver claro hasta hoy._

* * *

Bueno que les pareció?

espero q les haya gustado, xq si mo les gusto me tendran rondado de noxe por su casa...no es broma

XD

n.n en fin si les gsuto me dejan un review PLZ! y si no tambien :D

se acesptan criticas constructivas y destrictivas pero no muy malas q me enojo, si no me creen preguntenle a koriitah q ella me conoce bn. Tambien se aceptan ideas o un saludo o simplemente una carita lo q sea meno cosas ofencivas (ta bn skrito?)bn bye! ..·..·..


End file.
